what happens when two worlds collide?
by appelgirly
Summary: Mitchie's parents died in an car accident. She gets adopted by Mr and mrs gray the parents from the most famous rock band connect three.
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer

* * *

**

**Mitchie lost her parents in an accident, she had to live by another family.**

**She didnt knew who they were.**

**Shane had a girlfriend but he didnt loved her. He hated her but still had to date her because of**

**his older brother Jason. He was very famous. Nate was Shane's younger brother. He loved to sing and dance**_**.**_

**Shane always was very lonely. Mitchie didnt had friends she was also lonely but in a different way than Shane. Shane felt lonely inside. Mitchie was alone she had no one.**

**What happens when two different people become friends and adventually fall in love?**

**Find out in What happens when two worlds collide.

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie's p.o.v.

My parents died in a car crash, now i had to live somewhere i didn't even no were it was and i didn't knew those people. I hate it! This where my last minutes at my old neighboorhood and i may not come back here, i miss this place.

The car was there i had to go to my new life. It was an hour from here and it seems so far away.

I feel lonely so lonely, can't describe it. I miss my parents.

I didn't had friends so i bassicly can't miss them.

An hour is long if you want it to be over if you wanna run away but you can't. We where there i honestly didn't knew what to expect. They came to me, my new parents.

'Hello i'm mrs gray' she said. I smiled.

'Hello I'm mr gray' he said.

Then there came three boys i couldn't believe it where the boys of connect three.

'Hello miss?' shane said.

'I am Mitchie Torres' i said.

'Well you know our names' shane said

'Yes i do' i said.

'only better' he said.

Then he kickt to my suitcase and broke it. He's such a jerk!

We all walked inside and sat down in the living-room.

'Well who shows Mitchie her room?' mrs gray said. No one awnsered.

'Shane you go!'mr gray said.

'Ugh fine then i'll go' shane said alittle bit mad.

He brought me to the most awesome room ever with those pink walls and that beautiful bed.

I walked to my bed and started to jump on it till Jason came and said 'Dinners ready' 'Okay i'm comming' i replied. I walked downstairs and mrs gray came to me and said: 'Sorry for shane's attitude' 'Aint a problem for me' I lied. She walked away and Shane walked in, he looked at me with that weird look at his face and then pused me aside so he could walk past me. 'You could have asked if i would step aside, you don't have to push me away like that.'i yelled 'Yeah whatever' he said and then he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane's p.o.v.

We sat at the table waiting for dinner, mom came in with a plate with pancake's. I love the smell of pancake's. The "sister" girl was here and i didn't like her everything was alright untill she came now mom's constantly telling me to work at my attitude and all that shit. I got a text message from tess. I read it

_Shane meet me at the park tonight and brinf some presents_

_I know you hate me but you still gotta love me~tess tyler your_

_perfect girlfriend xxx 3_

i replied

_**Tess my not perfect girlfriend what do you think if i say that i'm not coming**_

_**and that i'll never will give you a present! I hate you soon i'll will break up **_

_**with you and now don't text cause i'm trying to eat and i don't wanna puke**_

_**because of you stupid bitch! Do you get it by now? I DON'T LOVE YOU **_

_**~without love your not happy ex-boyfriend Shane Gray p.s. No kisses and**_

_**things like that!!!!**_

'Shane don't text while we are eating' mom said

'I won't anymore i said tess she has to shut her ugly mouth' I said

'No swearing shane' dad said

'Fine' I said with a full mouth

'You are not going to learn anything don't you Shane' Nate said

'Nope' i said

'Shane do you know you are kinda annoying' that girl Mitchie said

'Yes i know problems with that?' i said

'Yes i have!'she said really mad

'Whatever' I said and i walked to my room

I felt so lonely they didn't understand me and that was hard. I loved singing not as much as i used to

but i still loved it. I wanted real love and didn´t knew where to find that. I let myself fall on my bed on closed my eyes. I was dreaming about tess we had a fight and she said it was better if we broke up. I loved that dream sadly it was only a dream. I was thinking what love really is and then i wrote a poem about that.

_**Love? What does that really mean?**_

_**Is it great or is it awfull? I don't know anymore, is ith both?**_

_**Do you know what love means? Can you enyoy it? Doese it makes you cry?**_

_**Does it cheers you up? Does anyone take your heart when your in love? **_

_**I don't know anymore what love really is. Is it a feeling for a long time? **_

_**Or is it an emotion just for a second or three?**_

My mom walked in and saw the poem. I begged her not to read it but she didn't listen to me.

After she was done reading she smiled and said:'Nice poem Shane' then she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Mitchie's p.o.v

I walked past Shane's bedroom. He called my name it suprised me that he knew my name,

I walked into his bedroom and then he said:'Mitchie can you get me a coffee please?'

'No'

'Why not'

'You have your one legs'

'Bitch'

'Jerk' and then i walked to my room. That boy is so annoying!

Nate walked into my room and he said:'Why are you so mad at Shane?'

He is annoying, He only makes fun of me, He has no manners and he pushed me without a good reason!' I said

'Oh' he replied and then he walked away.

I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Shane was even more a jerk. He took my breakfast and took my clotes away when i was about to change my outfit. He broke the picture of my parents and that was one of the last pictures so i was really mad at him and he looked at me like i'm so scared but then in a sarcastic way.

I got a text message from nate it was really sweet,

Mitchie,

Is Shane really bottering you?

Cause he really shouldn't and if

he makes fun of you tell me. Oh and your kinda cool

~Nate Gray

Then i replied

_Nate, _

_Shane is annoying!! he broke the last picture of my mom and dad!_

_Oh and thank you your like the only one who thinks i'm cool!_

_~Mitchie Torres_

Nate smiled at me when he got the message. Then Shane send me a message

**Mitchie,**

**Sorry of that stupid picture.**

**I only say sorry cause i have to so yeah**

**I really hate you like you hate me and don't **

**tell everyone that you think i'm a jerk!**

**If you had my girlfriend you would be the same!**

**~Shane Gray**

Look that's what i hate about him! But Nate, Jason, Mr Gray and mrs Gray are really sweet so i don't mind!

* * *


End file.
